1801
, flag of the newly formed United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland.]] Year 1801 (MDCCCI) was a common year starting on Thursday (see link for calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Tuesday "Calendar in year 1801 (Russia)" (Julian calendar, starting Tuesday), webpage: Julian-1801 (Russia used the Julian calendar until 1919). of the 12-day-slower Julian calendar). Events of 1801 January - March * January 1 - The first day of the nineteenth century. * January 1 - Legislative union of Great Britain and Ireland completed under the Act of Union 1800, bringing about the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. * January 1 - Giuseppe Piazzi discovers the dwarf planet Ceres. * January 20 - John Marshall is appointed Chief Justice of the United States. * February 3 - William Pitt the Younger resigns as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. * February 9 - The Treaty of Lunéville ends the war (Second Coalition) between France and Austria. * February 17 - An electoral tie between Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr is resolved when Jefferson is elected President of the United States and Burr Vice President by the United States House of Representatives. * February 27 - Washington is placed under the jurisdiction of the U.S. Congress. * March 4 - Thomas Jefferson succeeds John Adams as the President of the United States of America. * March 21 - Second Battle of Abukir: a British army under Ralph Abercromby defeats the French troops. * March 23 - The Russian Tsar Paul I is murdered. He is succeeded by his son Alexander I of Russia. April - June * April 2 - First Battle of Copenhagen - The British fleet under Admiral Sir Hyde Parker, along with Admiral Horatio Nelson, attack Copenhagen. Armed Neutrality of the North dissolved. * May 10 - The pascha of Tripoli declares war on United States by having the flagpole on the consulate chopped down. * June 7 - Portugal and Spain sign the Treaty of Badajoz. Portugal loses the city of Olivenza * June 27 - Cairo falls to British troops. July - September * July 6 - Battle of Algeciras: The French fleet beats the British fleet. * July 18 - Napoleon signs the Concordat of 1801 with the Pope. October - December * October 17 - Coup d'état in the Netherlands (Batavian Republic). * November 16 - First edition of New York Evening Post. Undated * The Indian March of Paul (January-March) * Aachen is officially annexed by France. * The first census is held in Great Britain. London is revealed to have 860,035 residents. * First census in France. * Joseph-Marie Jacquard developed a loom where the pattern being woven was controlled by punch cards. * Ultraviolet radiation is discovered by Johann Wilhelm Ritter. Ongoing events * French Revolutionary Wars (1792-1802)-Second Coalition/Egyptian Campaign * Napoleonic Wars (1799-1815). Births January - June * January 3 - Gijsbert Haan, Dutch-American religious leader (d. 1874) * February 1 - Thomas Cole, American artist (d. 1848) * towards February 13 - János Kardos Hungarian Slovenes evangelic priest, teacher and writer (d. 1875) * February 21 - John Henry Newman, English Roman Catholic Cardinal (d. 1890) * May 11 - Henri Labrouste, French architect (d. 1875) * June 1 - Brigham Young, American religious leader and colonizer (d. 1877) * June 4 - James Pennethorne, English architect (d. 1871) * June 14 - Heber C. Kimball, American religious leader (d. 1868) * June 30 - Frederic Bastiat, French philosopher (d. 1850) July - December * July 5 - David Farragut, American naval commander (d.1870) * July 29 - George Bradshaw, English publisher (d. 1853) * October 12 - Friedrich Frey-Herosé, member of the Swiss Federal Council (d. 1873) * November 3 - Karl Baedeker, German author and publisher (d. 1859) * November 3 - Vincenzo Bellini, Italian composer (d. 1835) * November 10 - Vladimir Dal, Russian lexicographer (d. 1872) * December 11 - Christian Dietrich Grabbe, German writer (d. 1836) *''date unknown'' **Dai Xi, Chinese painter (d. 1860) **Franciszek Ksawery Godebski, Polish writer : See also 1801 births. Deaths January - June *February 7 - Daniel Chodowiecki, Polish painter (b. 1726) *March 21 - Andrea Luchesi, Italian composer (b. 1741) *March 23 - Tsar Paul of Russia (b. 1754) *March 25 - Novalis, German poet (b. 1772) *March 28 - Ralph Abercromby, British general (b. 1734) *April 2 - Thomas Dadford Junior, British engineer *April 7 - Noël François de Wailly, French lexicographer (b. 1724) *May 17 - William Heberden, English physician (b. 1710) *June 4 - Frederick Muhlenberg, first Speaker of the U.S. House of Representatives (b. 1750) July - December *September 19 - Johann Gottfried Koehler, German astronomer (b. 1745) *October 3 - Philippe Henri, Marshal of France (b. 1724) *November 4 - William Shippen, American physician and Continental Congressman (b. 1712) *5 November - Motoori Norinaga, Japanese philologist and scholar (b. 1730) *November 24 - Franz Moritz Graf von Lacy, Austrian field marshal (b. 1725) *June 14 - Benedict Arnold,American Revolution traitor (b. 1741) : See also 1801 deaths. Notes